


Однострочники 23.18 Тьма победила

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Тьма побеждает в финальной борьбе с Богом.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Однострочники 23.18 Тьма победила

Дин бежал со всех ног. В голову лезли какие-то тупые шутки про то, что такие скачки есть где-то в Европе — донеси жену по бездорожью. Но на плечах у него болталась не жена, а Сэм, а под ноги стелился неплохой асфальт. При конце света идеально было бы окопаться в бункере. Но бункер был у черта на рогах, и Дин по привычке рванул к Импале. Почти добежал, когда их накрыло.

Его снесло вниз, вырвало из рук Сэма и, кажется, сильно приложило о крыло Детки. Уж искры-то из глаз полетели точно натуральные. И глюки понеслись как на подбор. Будто Тьма — не единая темная масса, а сонм непросветно чернильных клякс с лапками, глазами и когтями. В когти почему-то верилось сильнее всего. Особенно когда одна лапка соскользнула с головы и ободрала висок и щеку до шеи.

— Твою мать!

Дин выразился и покрепче, когда чья-то… хотя какие тут варианты? Сэмова грабля с размаху заехала ему между ног. Инстинкты оказались настолько заточены, что орать и ругаться он закончил уже внутри Импалы. Как уж нащупал дверцу и заволок Сэмми на заднее — сам не разобрал. Хлоп — и внутри. Он щелкнул фонариком, в салоне местами посветлело. В машину проникло с десяток пятен, одно расположилось прямо на голове Сэма. Дин размахнулся… и аккуратно стряхнул Это с мелкого. Сэм все равно взвыл и запустил в ответ другим царапающимся комком, на лице у него остались кровоточащие царапины. Теперь кляксы расселись на переднем сидении, Винчестеры шарили на заднем в поисках ну хоть чего-нибудь. Сэм нашел первым, посеребренный глок. Дин тут же вырвал у него из рук.

— Не дай бог тебе прострелить Детке двигатель!

— Если ты не заметил, — таким же громовым шепотом ответил Сэм, тыкая пальцем в кляксы на переднем, — Чак уже мертв. Тьма весь захватила!

— Это не повод калечить Детку. — Дин тоже протянул палец и потыкал в непроницаемо черные, но какие-то пушистые пятна. Мягкие, горячие. Услышав басовитое рычание, Сэм заново начал борьбу за глок, Дин не уступал. — Сэмми, тебе не кажется, что это какая-то неправильная Тьма?

Клякса неодобрительно таращила горящие бледным зеленоватым светом глаза, но к почесыванию морды относилась вполне одобрительно. Сэм замер. Несколько клякс присоединились, гудение и ворчание в салоне стало громче. Дин вытянул вторую руку — кляксы урчали и подлизывались, норовили куснуть, чтобы почесал именно их. Снаружи машины тоже все больше пушистых вместо царапающих коготков выставляли глаза — посмотреть, что тут так понравилось их собратьям. А определив причину — тоже стали проситься внутрь, покусывали железо, нализывали стекло.

Много чего Сэм видел от Дина, но такого предательства еще не встречал. Старший вдруг выдохнул:

— Прости, Сэмми! — и выскользнул из Импалы, запустив вместо себя полсотни клякс внутрь. — Чеши их усерднее. Смотри, чтоб не сожрали обивку!

Было обидно. Но через пару часов Сэм признал — Дин оказался прав. Его ручные кляксы, хоть и не получалось их разглядеть в свете фонарика, все больше напоминали котов. Не очень ручных, от армированных перчаток при общении с ними он бы не отказался, но вполне ласковых. А главное — склонных гулять как кошки — сами по себе. Он уже пару десятков выпустил через окно. Вдоволь начесавшись, убежали и остальные. А теперь вот и над машиной образовался просвет.

Дин сидел на лужайке, вокруг ковром разбегались кляксы. Они то укладывались возле него, то принимались слоняться рядом. Но как и Сэмовы, все больше решали, что им достаточно и уходили прочь по каким-то своим, почти кошачьим делам.

— Чувак, ты испортил Амаре Тьму.

— Не думаю, что она будет против. Смотри, получились какие лапочки.

— Их все равно слишком много.

— Не парь мне мозги, Сэмми. Все любят котиков.

Сэм вздохнул и не стал спорить, во внутреннем кармане у него поселился свой темный кусочек от маленькой и уже безопасной Тьмы.


End file.
